


This Delicate Thing We've Made

by rikkairora



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-13
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkairora/pseuds/rikkairora
Summary: Sometimes words can't be said, and sometimes events can't be changed....Brian and Justin try to overcome another challenge in their life.





	1. Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Chapter One: Crash and Burn

 

Coming out of the darkness, the first thing to assault his senses was the smell of blood, cigarette smoke, and sex. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that, while it was night, the lights from the nearby building could fool even the smartest man into thinking it was day.

 

When he attempted to stand, his body quickly ruled out that option as a searing pain from his left leg caused him to crumple back to the ground. As he pushed himself to a seated position against the nearby wall, the man’s senses were once again assaulted, this time by the coppery scent of blood, even stronger than before. After quickly looking around for the source, he found a deep and ugly looking wound on his left leg. Too small for a gash but too big for a bullet wound, he finally guessed it was from a knife of some sort. How though? Who the hell had stabbed him, and, more importantly, where the hell was he?

 

Judging from the blindingly bright lights and pounding beat he felt reverberating from the ground, he guessed that there was a dance club of some sort near where he was. Noticing the darkness and the beat of the music, he knew the club was at its peak hours. Maybe there was someone there who could help him figure out where the hell he was, and, more importantly, who the hell he was. 

 

Gathering his courage and his last bit of whatever he had left, he pushed himself to his feet, mindful of his injured leg, and, using the wall as support, he made his way towards the thumpa thumpa of the club ahead. 

 

After what had seemed like an eternity, the man finally reached the crowded street. His journey, however, had taken its toll on his energy supply and his already battered body. The man was forced to again rely on the wall for support as he rested for a second while he focused on his new surroundings. Every part of his body hurt, some places more than others, and the man just wanted to know why.

 

Men of all ages, and a few women or men, he couldn’t really tell, moved in all directions on a narrow street. The dimmed lights made faces unreadable, and the sounds coming from different conversations all blended together with footsteps to make a soundtrack for the street. Collisions seemed to be bound to happen, but, as if they were all participants in a heavily choreographed dance, they simply knew where and when to move, with hands being the only things that touched. The people walked with purpose, it seemed, and many were headed towards the music and the lights that the man had seen from the alleyway.

 

‘ _Babylon is his hideaway, where he goes to lose himself for a few hours.’_

 

Babylon? The name sounded familiar, but the fog in his head seemed unwilling to let him through to his memories. Despite that, the man knew, or felt, that the club was a sort of safe haven and that the help he needed would be found there. With a new goal in mind, and a new burst of energy, no matter how small, he pushed himself away from the wall that had supported him, and, after shaking off a dizzy spell, began to join the crowd. 

 

Before he had taken more than ten steps, however, someone came up to him from the side and tapped him on the shoulder. The burst of pain brought the darkness back into his vision, and only after decided that turning as fast as he had had been a bad idea. The energy he had gained suddenly disappeared, and he felt his body giving up as he fell back towards the pavement. Instead of the hard impact and the pain that he had been anticipating, he fell into a softer and safer place, but the pain was still there. The intensity of everything in his body hurting at once combined with the sudden fall caused the darkness in his eyes to take over. Before he slipped out of reality again, however, he heard a voice that he couldn’t place but he knew that the person it came from would protect him. He heard the voice once more and then succumbed to the darkness that enveloped him.

 

 

**_“Justin!”_ **


	2. Chapter 2:Promises

  
Author's notes: Hope you're all enjoying this.....please read and review, whether you like it or not. Oh, and bonus points if you can tell me what all of the chapter titles have in common....  


* * *

Chapter Two: Promises

 

_Time is a broken glass that splinters against the wall._

_But the pictures coming back now baby,_

_And I wanna take it all._

_Don’t go making all these promises you know you cannot keep._

_Then time will be the thief and_

_Your fallen king will end up alone…….._   

“Three hours! The brat’s three hours late for the stupid ‘anniversary’ date that I didn’t even feel like celebrating, yet I’m here and he isn’t. Goddamn twat.”

 

Brian Kinney was pissed, but he had a good reason. His ‘partner’ of three years, partner being the only word that Brian was willing to use in public to describe their relationship, was almost three hours late for a date that he had set up to celebrate their anniversary. Brian would most likely have been fine if this was an actual anniversary, like their commitment ceremony the year before or the anniversary of when they first fucked, but the brat had decided that they needed to celebrate the first time that Justin knew Brian loved him. The blond swore that he knew when Brian stood up to Justin’s dad and took him in, but Brian had different thoughts. He knew the moment when he fell in love with the blond, though he would never admit it. It was the night that Brian had told Justin that he was just a fuck, nothing more. Watching the blond drive away was one of the hardest things Brian had ever done, and for a moment was even tempted to go after him. Of course, the old Brian Kinney would never have done such a thing, he had a reputation to uphold, but times had changed. Brian still tricked, though not as often and only when Justin was away on business, selling his art or meeting with his agent. The tricks were never enough though, and it was almost guaranteed that, when the blond went away for more than three days, the pair wouldn’t be seen for at least 24 hours after he got back. Oh, how the times had changed.

 

“What is our resident superhero doing here without his faithful sidekick? Did something go amiss back at the bat cave?”

 

Forcing Brian out of his memories was the distinctive voice of the one and only Emmett Honeycutt, Queen of Liberty Avenue. Even though his personality was still as fabulous as it ever was, Emmett had toned down just a tad ever since he and Drew had gotten back together. In Emmett’s opinion, a ‘trophy wife’ had to act the part.

 

“Don’t you guys get tired of the superhero jokes? I mean, it was only three years ago, I know, but I figured that someone else would have become the center of attention, but I guess with my charming good looks and irresistible personality, you’ve proven me wrong once again.”

 

The superhero jokes had started after Ben and Michael’s annual Halloween party, where Brian had been coerced by Justin into dressing up as Batman and Robin. Christian Bale couldn’t measure up to Brian in a bat suit, as Justin proved over and over again before, during, and after the party. However, the gang had become almost obsessed with making Dynamic Duo jokes, and it seemed to be their favorite pastime. Well, whatever made them happy, he guessed?

 

Trailing right behind Em was the rest of the gang, still together after all the bullshit. Ted and Blake were surprisingly still together, though Ted still had his relapses every now and again, but he knew he had all of them to fall back on, and Blake was probably the biggest help of all. The man knew when to push and when to back off, and when to let Ted go off on his own and when he needed to stay with him. The two men were perfect for each other. 

 

Surprisingly, Hunter had become one of the group, after he had grown up and gotten over his crush on Brian. The kid had graduated high school, and was getting ready for college in the fall, finally deciding to go to University of Philadelphia, so that he could be far away enough that there would be no unexpected visits, but close enough to keep his “parents’” minds at ease. Even though the kid pretended he was straight, Brian had never seen a straight man enjoy Liberty Avenue as much as Hunter did. 

 

Speaking of his “parents”, Michael and Ben had actually come out tonight, most likely after falling under the blue-eyed, blond haired man’s spell. Christ that kid could convince the most stubborn man to do whatever the fuck he wanted, just by flashing them a smile. It was surprising to see the professor out, much less at Babylon, after the health scare a few months back. Ben’s viral load had risen dramatically and his immune system had taken the hit badly, forcing Ben into the hospital with a severe case of pneumonia. It was touch and go for a week or so, but the man had pulled through. Now, his numbers were almost back to normal, for him at least, but Mikey had been so scared of losing Ben that he had gone into full mother hen mode, barely letting the professor out of his site at any time, and if Ben did go out alone, the phone was guaranteed to ring at least 15 times within a half-hour. Mikey hadn’t changed much in the past few years, still comic book crazy as he ever was, but he didn’t go running to Brian after every little fight, just like Brian didn’t use Mikey as a crutch anymore. Both men had grown up a lot in a few short years.

 

“Hey Bri, where’s the other half of the Dynamic Duo?”

 

“Hey Ted, where’s the unemployment office, cause one more superhero joke and that’s where you’ll be come Monday morning.”

 

“Touchy touchy, Mr. Kinney. What crawled up your ass, or I should say, what hasn’t?”

 

“Yeah, where’s Justin at? Wasn’t he supposed to be here, like, three hours ago? I mean, I know he can easily beat the ladies at hogging the bathroom to get ready, but even this is a little extreme, don’t ya think?”

 

“Maybe the bat signal went off and he had to dash off to save some poor kitten in a tree.”

 

“Yeah, Michael, but wouldn’t the Dark Knight have been summoned as well? Unless, Robin is finally leaving the nest?”

 

“Well in The New Adventures of Batman, Issue 47, Robin leaves Batman to become Nightwing and becomes a superhero of his own. Batman then has to find a replacement Robin but everyone can tell that he….”

 

“Alright Boy Wonder, save the comic book facts for the kids at your store.”

 

As the conversation went on, Brian started to look angry, but he was really becoming more and more worried and concerned about Justin and his current whereabouts. The pair had set up a system a few years ago, after Justin had come back from New York, that, unless the men knew exactly where the other would be, they would call each other every three hours to check in. It may have been a little obsessive, but it kept the demons at bay, and their thoughts from becoming too violent. It had been almost four hours since Justin had last called him, and, even though his phone might have died, the blond would have found a way to call, no matter what. Concern winning out over getting drunk and blowing it off, Brian made his move to get the fuck out of there.

 

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I personally have better things to do then take part in this useless conversation about whatever the fuck you guys are talking about. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go twat hunting.”

 

Exiting the club, Brian quickly scanned the crowd for a glimpse of the blond but he had no such luck. Checking his phone for missed calls and finding none, he decided to try Justin’s cell phone one more time. When it went straight to voicemail, Brian knew something was up. The only time Sunshine’s phone got turned off was when the pair had no intention of leaving the loft for an extended period of time. Racking his brain for possible Justin locations, he quickly ruled out the loft, the diner, Deb’s house, and, of course, Babylon. Mel and Lindsay’s place was a possibility; since the blond had been helping the munchers redecorate their new house after the family had come back to Pittsburg. The girls had told everyone that the reason that they came back was because Proposition 14 hadn’t passed and had no possibility of coming back, but Brian had gotten the real reason from Lindsay. Toronto was nice, but there was no place like home, and the two women had wanted to move back a week after arriving. Lindsay said that even Mel had missed Brian and his snarky attitude, which meant, in Brian’s mind, that the apocalypse was just around the corner. There was just something about the Pitts, Brian thought, because everyone always found their way back. 

 

Just as he was about to press the speed dial, a strange feeling came over Brian that told him to turn around. At the end of the street, Brian saw a blond haired kid stumble into the street, using the wall for support. The same feeling told him that he couldn’t walk away from this kid, but as Brian made his way across the traffic-laden road, he swore revenge on Sunshine if this turned out badly. 

 

The closer he got to the kid, Brian could see the numerous injuries all over the kid’s body, the blood that seemed to be coming from everywhere, and the still bleeding wound on his left leg that would need stitches, if not more. A few feet away, Brian saw a man approach the kid and tap him on the shoulder, probably to ask if he was alright. As the kid’s eyes finally became visible, a wave of terror and fear swept through him as he realized that the kid in the alley was Justin. 

 

Sprinting towards the blond, Brian’s mind flashed back to the night that he first met Justin, under the streetlamp that was surrounded by fog.

 

_“’So, where you headed?’_

_‘No place special.’_

_‘I can change that.’”_

Putting on an extra burst of speed and shouting Justin’s name, Brian caught the blond just as his head was about to hit the pavement. Cradling the man in his arms, Brian yelled at the man who had tapped Justin on the shoulder to call for an ambulance as Brian ended the call with Lindsay that he had unconsciously dialed a few minutes ago. Looking into the unconscious man’s face, Brian wiped some of the blood away before he leaned in and gave Justin a kiss.

 

“What the fuck happened, Sunshine?”

 


	3. Chapter 3:Bombs Up In My Face

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay in posting. Enjoy!  


* * *

Chapter 3: Bombs Up In My Face

_“And although we are losing,_

_Aren’t we just confusing_

_Youth with Beauty?_

_Truth with Duty?_

_You fell in love with the dream_

_To fuck forever, endlessly._

_But you don’t, and that’s okay_

_The rest is better anyway.”_

  “Where the fuck did Brian go? I know he was angry and all, but he could have told us he was leaving. I though he was going to his office or something.”

Michael Novotony was tired and upset. It had been a long night already, and Mikey was fed up with the guys slapping his ass, trying to give him numbers, and then there was that one guy who tried to drag him into the backroom. Michael just wanted to go home and go to sleep, but he couldn’t even do that.

After Brian had stormed off, Mikey gave him a minute or two to cool off and breathe before going after him. Searching the crowd for any sign of the sultry eyed brunette, he met up with Todd, who told him that he had seen Brian leave the club about a minute ago, smoking a cigarette and talking on his cell phone.

That was twenty minutes ago. Twenty minutes ago, Michael was a little worried and concerned. Now he was tired and pissed that Brian ditched them again, knowing full well that he was the one who had driven them to the club a few hours ago, and that the guys had no other way home. Michael didn’t miss this side of Brian, not one bit.

“Michael, come on, calm down. I’m sure Brian had a perfectly good and logical reason for taking off like that without telling us.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that, at least in his mind, getting home to fight and then have mind-blowing make-up sex was a perfectly good reason to leave like that.”

“Um, well, while that may be true, I was going to say that maybe Brian got a call from Justin to come pick him up somewhere, and Brian had to get to that place quickly?”

Always the voice of reason, Ben’s situation made sense, but then again so did Mikey’s idea. Plus, he liked the first one better because then he could be pissed at Brian and not feel bad about it.

“Honey, why don’t you just call Brian and find out where he is. I’m sure the man has a more reasonable answer than getting his dick sucked by his boyfriend, which, I’m sure, happened right before Brian came to pick us up as well.”

“Wow, Em, do you kiss your mother with that mouth, or do you save it for Drew instead?”

“Ted, for your information, I haven’t seen or even had the urge to kiss my mother, so I have no issues with what comes out of it…”

“Or goes in it, either, I bet.”

“Plus, the only kissing these lips are doing is on the male variety of the human race. Kissing a woman is kind of like kissing a poisonous animal. They look innocent at first, but then they attack.”

“Well, Emmett, what about Mel and Lindsay, and your ban on women? I’ve seen you kiss both of them on numerous occasions, and the last time I checked, Mel was still using her strap-on.”

“Michael, honey, lesbians aren’t women. They’re more like a subspecies or the exception to the rule. They’re a medical mystery. Somehow, they never touch a cock, and yet they can still have kids. They’re, like, the ninth wonder of the world or, oh, some sort of alien like on Torchwood. Hey, do you think that Captain Jack would be willing to come save us from a muncher invasion? Dyke night is tomorrow.”

“Emmett, while your ideas about women and lesbians are entertaining, while completely untrue and way too weird, even for you, we need to focus on the problem at hand here and worry about theories later. Let’s focus on the fact that it’s almost two thirty, some of us have to work tomorrow, we have no ride home, and the only one who could give us a ride is probably in the middle of an all-night fuck fest as we speak. Personally, I like my balls the way they were, and interrupting Brian might cause them to get rearranged.”

“Well, Ted was an option, but….”

“Ben, what do you mean by was? Where the hell did Ted and Blake go?”

“Well, while Professor Emmett was sharing his opinion about lesbians and their mysterious powers and you were summoning homeland security to protect your balls, Ted and Blake told me to tell you that they both needed to get going and that he would have been happy to give us a ride if we had asked.”

“Oh, that’s fucking great, just fucking fantastic! He couldn’t wait five minutes? Asshole.”

“Getting angry isn’t going to help us, Michael, at least not at the moment. Why don’t we just grab a taxi and split the cost between the three of us. Once we’re home, then we can worry about Brian and Justin.”

While Michael was still pissed off, Ben had a good point. It wouldn’t be that much to take a taxi home, and then Michael could plan on making a five am visit to Brian and Justin, which would include honking his horn and banging as loud as he could on their door.

Collecting their coats, the men headed outside and down the alleyway towards the busy street. However, the people weren’t moving like they usually did. Instead a large group of men and “women” were gathered around an ambulance, which had the lights and sirens going on full blast, and Michael could see the paramedics loading someone into the back on a stretcher. Quickly banishing the memories from his own ambulance ride, Michael pushed through the crowd and made it to the front, just as he saw Brian climb in behind the stretcher. Brian’s attention was focused on the man lying down on the stretcher, reaching out to grab onto a hand that had a bracelet wrapped around the wrist.

As the ambulance doors closed, it dawned on Mikey what was special about the bracelet he saw. As soon as this thought registered, he pulled out his cell phone and called his mom, telling her to come pick them up at Babylon because they need to get to the hospital quick. 

Ben had caught up with Michael and grabbed his arm to keep his husband from walking away again.

“Michael, what’s going on? Why would we need to go to the hospital?”

“Didn’t you see who was getting in that ambulance? It was Brian, something happened to him. Oh shit. I need to call Jen.”

“Mikey, calm down, you’re not making any sense. Why would you need to call Justin’s mom?”

“Ben that was Sunshine in that ambulance. Something happened to Justin.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes:

Woot! Here's another one! 

Disclaimer:I don't own them though I own all five seasons and have memorized certain episodes....

* * *

Chapter 4: A Fear of Falling Under

“ _Deep into the water,_ _Deep Into the dark_

_Deep into the place,_ _Where stories have to start_

_Peel open the layers,_ _Go in for the kill_

_Bite into the onion,_ _Taste it for the thrill…….._

_What came first: love, hurt, love, hurt, oh…..?”_

The not so distant sounds of sirens and the beeping of machines, along with the smells of antiseptic and the constant murmur of people talking in low voices, as if they thought that talking any louder would be harmful to their loved one’s progress. In Brian’s opinion, however, there was one thing that made a hospital a hospital and served as a constant reminder of where exactly a person was. In fact, anyone who hasn’t spent at least two weeks in such an establishment most likely wouldn’t figure it out, but Brian knew. The acrid smell of death and dying hung in the air like an omen, saying that there was no hope to be found here, and that prayers and get well thoughts wouldn’t do shit for whoever they were aimed at.

Certain areas of the hospital were reserved for that feeling of hopelessness, like the ICU and the Emergency Room, but one area seemed immune to the evil vibes that the rest of the hospital was filled with. The nursery was where Brian escaped to, despite the glares he got from the nurses on duty, as if they knew that he was trying to break the spell and were dedicated to stopping him. Seeing the new lives through the window, full of promise, and the happiness on the faces of their family and friends served as a reminder for Brian that there was still hope, no matter what.

One thing that hadn’t changed, however, were those damn hospital chairs. Brian was almost certain that the hospital picked the most uncomfortable chairs possible in order to make people miserable, as well as in need of a chiropractor. 

Brian had tuned out everything around him, however, and focused solely on the doors of the ICU, where Justin had been transferred quickly to as soon as he arrived. The doctor on call was the same man that had treated Justin when he was bashed, and quickly sent him for MRI’s as soon as the preliminary examination was done. That was six hours ago, and there still hadn’t been any news, good or bad, and as much as he wanted to leave and go smoke, Brian had a bad feeling that as soon as he left, someone would come looking for him with bad news. Who made up the fucking rule that you couldn’t smoke in a hospital, anyway? There should be certain rooms on each floor for just that purpose so that people like him could get away from things, but still be close enough in case anything happened. 

Brian’s thoughts drifted back to Babylon, and finding Justin in the alleyway, as questions without answers continued to flow through his head. The who, what, where, and when questions weren’t important, but the why’s and how’s kept coming back. Why was Justin in that alley, why didn’t he call Brian for help, and why would anyone attack him? Hadn’t life already dealt both of them their bad hands in the game, and wasn’t it time to have a run of luck? Karma couldn’t be blamed this time, because neither man had done anything to piss anyone else off. Revenge, however, was the last thing on Brian’s mind at the moment. He was more worried about his lover. Brian refocused his attention on the swinging doors of the ICU as he resumed his quiet vigil.

" _You’ve got God if you pay for it,_ _You’ve got sex if you pray for it_

_So write another love song_

_And pretend that nothing’s wrong_

_And if the feeling comes, j_ _ust call me in the morning…..”_

 

“Michael, what do you mean that was Justin in the ambulance? How could you even know that? Also, how do you know that it was Brian? It could have been someone else.”

“Ben, I would know it was Brian from fifty feet away. I know it was Justin because I saw the commitment bracelet that Brian gave him at the ceremony. God, those things were one of a kind, and not too many people have bracelets made of platinum with cowry shells made out of gold and sapphires. I may jump to conclusions on most things, but there’s no question that I saw what I saw.”

“Well, let’s not overreact before we know exactly what’s going on. Did you trying calling Brian? That way we know for sure before we go speeding off on a hunch.”

“It’s not a fucking hunch! I know what I fucking saw, and if you don’t believe me, then you can stay here with all your goddamn reasonable explanations and shit. I’m going to the fucking hospital as soon as my mom gets here, you can do whatever the hell you want!”

“Hey, hold on there baby. You need to calm down. Ben’s only trying to help, and getting angry isn’t going to help anybody right now. Take a deep breath, focus, and then try calling Brian and find out what’s going on. I’ll call Debbie and see where she is, and Ben can call Ted and Lindz to give them the heads up on what’s going on. So take a second, calm down, and don’t get worked up over something when we don’t even know the whole story.”

Michael took Emmett’s advice and stopped for a second to gather his thoughts, even though he was still angry at Ben for doubting him. He could deal with that later. Right now, he had calls to make and places to get to. Trying Brian’s cell phone first, it was no surprise when it went straight to voicemail, but it was a surprise when he dialed his mom and that went straight to her voicemail too. Michael then remembered that Emmett was calling her as well, and figured that he had gotten through first. Not bothering to try Brian again, Michael let his thoughts drift to what may or may not have just happened. As horrible as it may have been, he was more concerned about Brian than he was about Justin, but not for some selfish reason or anything. Mikey could still remember how bad it had been the last time for Brian, with the alcohol and drug abuse, the extreme tricking, but the scariest thing had been Brian’s inability to express his feelings about how he couldn’t save Justin and how he felt that it was all his fault. Michael couldn’t watch his friend break down like that, he wouldn’t let him.

A honking horn brought Michael back to the present, and he saw his mom pull up a little ways down the street. Taking one last look at the scene before him, Michael walked quickly over to where Debbie had parked, trying not to imagine the worst case scenarios of what might be waiting for them at the hospital.

Emmett had just finished talking with Debbie, who assured him that she was on her way, and was in the process of putting away his phone when something caught his eye. He did a double take, but whatever he had seen was no longer there. Maybe it had been a mirage, a figment of his imagination, but Emmett was sure that it had been him. The strange thing was that Emmett couldn’t figure out a single reason why he would show his face around here. The honking of a horn pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and Emmett walked over to the car and got in. Unbeknownst to him, however, a pair of brown eyes followed his every move, and watched the group drive away. 


	5. Chapter 5:Neverland

  
Author's notes: Dedicated to Gale Harold and a speedy recovery!  


* * *

Chapter Five: Never land

_The shadows, they dance and they cheer up this place_

__

_The face, that’s staring through a tiny crack in the door_

__

_Should I make a bullet, should I try to shoot the gun?_

__

_I’m sure the judge will let me off real soon….._

__

_And then when he’s gone, there’s a never land of fun……._

 

A pair of brown eyes followed every move that the tall blond effeminate man made as he moved through the crowd and got into the car. He never broke his gaze until the car was out of his sight. The crowd of people had dwindled slightly after the ambulance had pulled away, but there was still a good amount left, discussing what just happened and what could have happened to the man that got taken away. The man in the shadows knew that, if he wanted to, he could easily exterminate the entire crowd right now with a few well placed explosive devices, but he wasn’t stupid and had no intention of getting himself caught. The man was more focused on his original plan of revenge, and more extreme tactics could be played later in the game. At this point, in his mind, this was a four person game; two on two with an injured player on one side, winner takes all. If he had his way, Brian Kinney and his entire world would soon crumble into pieces. That fucker had screwed up his life eight years ago; now it was time for karma to make an appearance.

“Chris? What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I thought we were going to watch for a few minutes, make sure Justin wasn’t dead yet, and then leave. What if someone sees us and tells the cops or something? Do you want to get caught? We aren’t exactly welcome down here, you know…..”

Chris Hobbs turned at the sound of the man’s voice behind him, making eye contact with a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes. Both of the men’s eyes held glimpses of the pain that they had been through, though one held the pain of a broken heart and the other held the torment of a broken life.

“Ethan, stop being a fucking pussy. We’re not going to get caught, especially by any of these queers. No one here remembers who the fuck we are, because they’re all too busy sucking each other off.”

The worry in Ethan’s eyes didn’t lessen at the intended words of promise that were supposed to calm his fears. Instead, Ethan was now realizing what a huge mistake they had just made, and was imagining how many ways Kinney could mutilate and torture them once he found out. Turning his fear into anger, Ethan lashed out at Chris, mainly because he was the only person around.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? People, especially these guys, don’t forget people like us. Justin’s a superstar around Liberty Avenue, and not just because he’s with Kinney either. The guy survived a bashing, got Kinney to take him back numerous times, is probably the biggest fucking success to ever come out of this town in the last ten years, and he’s fucking gorgeous. Everyone knows who he is, and, because of that, everyone knows who we are. You seem to forget that gays are very protective of their own. Need I remind you of what happened to you a few years ago? If Brian Kinney doesn’t kill us when he finds out, rest assured that the rest of Liberty Avenue will finish the job.”

Ethan’s words of warning made Chris Hobbs stop for a second and think about what the hell they just did. He quickly dismissed the thoughts of getting caught, especially by a bunch of queers. Chris wasn’t afraid of getting caught by anyone, mostly because he was damn sure that no one was any the wiser. If he and Ethan had succeeded in their plan, Taylor would never be able to tell anyone what had happened in that alley. The multiple punches that he had let loose on Taylor’s skull would see to that.

“You’d be surprised what a box of hair color and contacts can do to mess with people’s memories. Besides, it’s not like anyone saw us in that alley. Now come on, let’s get out of here before the crowd disappears. Better safe than sorry, right?”

Chris turned and started to walk away, blending back into the shadows that the pair had come out of. Ethan turned to follow, but not before scanning the crowd once again, the feeling of someone watching them was too harsh to ignore.


End file.
